Solo quiero detener el mundo
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "Una vez te dije que eres especial. Tú dijiste que todas las personas lo son. No entendiste que me refería a que eres especial para mí". [Para Takari95 por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Takari95_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

**Solo quiero detener el mundo**

* * *

A veces la gente me pregunta por qué paso tanto tiempo en las nubes. Siempre con la mirada perdida y solo fijándola si tengo delante un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo. Tú sueles decir que parece que mis ojos quieren volver al cielo al que pertenecen. Y con palabras tuyas como esas me digo que todos preguntan cosas tontas. ¿Cómo no vivir perdido del mundo cuando tú estás a mi alrededor?

Como ahora. Con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa del mar. El pelo te ha crecido, también tu cuerpo se acerca a la madurez, pero pase el tiempo que pase tu sonrisa siempre será la misma que tenías de niña. Esta, pacífica, dulce, suficiente para toda una vida.

No puedo centrarme en vivir cuando solo tu existencia me perturba. Con pensarte ya soy capaz de escribir mil historias en las que una luz salva todo. En las que un tropiezo sirve para que me necesites. En las que la vida comienza a ser un lugar maravilloso donde dejarse caer.

Tengo la sensación de que veo las cosas distintas. Sueles decírmelo y yo siempre creo tus palabras. No soy capaz de centrarme en trivialidades como los demás, no me puedo quejar por los exámenes finales o porque no me guste la comida de la cafetería. No cuando hay tantas cosas en las que pensar.

Creo que el mundo es casi infinito. Con matices, con colores, con luces y sombras. No somos capaces de verlo entero. Como si intentásemos hacer un puzle de cinco mil piezas y solo cien o doscientas estuvieran bien puestas. Pero cuando te tengo a mi lado, cuando tu esencia me inspira, casi soy capaz de rellenar los huecos. Mi imaginación crea lienzos invisibles con palabras mudas y por mucho que intente expresárselas a las demás no lo consigo. Lo veo, como un fogonazo, un vistazo de lo que es realmente la existencia. De que la vida, sin ser buena ni mala, es maravillosa porque no se puede considerar de otra manera. Tan compleja, tan profunda, que jamás la entenderemos.

Pero en esos instantes, cuando tu mano roza accidentalmente la mía, soy capaz de ver el retrato entero. Y por eso escribo sin descanso. Intento rescatar esos momentos, esas milésimas de absoluta perfección. Mi misión es que otros sean capaces de atisbarlo, aunque sé que fracaso monumentalmente.

No podría decirle esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti, aunque tal vez eres la única que podría comprenderme. Tu visión del mundo es mucho más completa que la mía. Has saltado entre luces y sombras tantas veces que se han transformado en lo que eres. Te han hecho demasiado perfecta, demasiado especial como para que se te considere una chica normal.

Una vez te dije que eres especial. Tú dijiste que todas las personas lo son. No entendiste que me refería a que eres especial para mí.

Tu rostro, delicado y suave, como una pincelada en un lienzo. Tus ojos, brillantes y profundos, como un mar que esconde miles de historias, que puede estar en calma o levantar olas de veinte metros. Tu sonrisa, tan amable y dulce, pero que encierra tantos sentimientos callados que me desvelo por las noches intentando descifrarlos. Toda tú. Con tu ansia por hacer sentir mejor a los demás, con tu piedad, con tu sentido del bien, eres demasiado perfecta como para existir en este mundo.

A veces creo que la vida es solo tuya. Tú eres una diosa y, sin saberlo, vas creando todo a tu paso. Las creaciones habitan tus mundos, les dotas de habla y de sentimientos propios, sufren y ríen porque tú se lo concedes. Todas las cosas bellas y también las terribles son obra tuya, porque dejas libertad para que cada uno aprecie cosas distintas, porque incluso un callejón maloliente puede ser un buen escenario para un cuento. Caminas entre los demás, eligiendo creer que no eres algo sagrado, atisbando solo a veces que hay algo diferente en ti. Y yo no soy más que otra de tus creaciones, que ha elegido por sí misma seguirte allá donde vayas. Suspiro cuando suspiras, te observo en la lejanía, sin atreverme a acercarme más de lo que estoy, sabiendo que nunca alcanzaré tu perfección y conformándome con que me dejes elegirte como mi inspiración.

A veces lees mis escritos, imaginas los mundos que he inventado para ti, ves el color en mis palabras y el brillo de tu presencia. Me preguntas siempre al terminar si tú apareces entre esas letras. Y yo te digo que jamás podría escribir algo sin que estés reflejada en ello. Ríes, fingiendo que no me crees, siendo inocente porque así lo has elegido, sin entender que nunca he sido tan sincero en nada.

Pero no importa. Eso es lo que quiero. Que rías por mis palabras y tus ojos me miren con cariño.

Nunca te pediría algo más. Una simple creación, un mortal que camina a tu lado luchando por protegerte, no puede pedir más. Solo contemplarte ya es un regalo. Solo respirar el aire que me has dado hace que tenga que dar las gracias a cada segundo que compartes conmigo.

He intentado imaginar qué habría sido de mi vida si jamás te hubiera conocido. De esas cosas tontas que se me ocurren de madrugada, cuando me frustro porque otro se te acerque demasiado o porque tengo miedo de que un día te vayas. Lo único que consigo ver en mi cabeza es un cielo oscurecido. Los colores serían menos vivos, las sonrisas menos verdaderas y los sentimientos más apagados. Como si yo mismo me transformara en una radio mal sintonizada, que tiene atisbos, que a ratos parece que conseguirá sonar bien, pero que no encuentra más que interferencias una y otra vez.

¿Me creerías si algún día te digo que solo quiero detener el mundo? Que los aviones dejen de despegar, que las personas no envejezcan más, que las palabras no vuelvan a brotar. Todo, para poder quedarme aquí, quieto, observándote por toda la eternidad. Jamás me aburriría, nunca sentiría ganas de nada más ni recordaría que hubo una existencia antes que esa. Porque me sentiría completo para siempre.

Supongo, mi dulce Hikari, que jamás podré llamarte "mía" porque eres algo demasiado sagrado como para pertenecer a nadie. Porque son el mundo entero y la vida los que te pertenecen a ti. Y yo no soy más que un observador, uno de esos que ha sido capaz de ver un poco de la verdad, de deslumbrarse con tu luz y reducir su existencia a adorarte. Siempre pensé que no era un creyente, pero me he dado cuenta de que soy el más fiel de ellos.

La esperanza es otra forma de llamar a la fe. La mía está puesta en ti. En poder observarte en la lejanía toda mi vida.

—Takeru —me llamas, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

Ríes cuando parpadeo varias veces. Me doy cuenta de que tengo los ojos clavados en el cielo. Puede que todos tengan razón y pase demasiado tiempo en las nubes, aunque te aseguro que soy consciente de cada segundo que tengo a tu lado.

—Dime.

—¿Te apetece ir a por un helado?

Tus mejillas están un poco rojas, creo que por el sol. Las miro algunos segundos más de lo necesario antes de sonreírte. Después me pongo en pie y te tiendo la mano para ayudarte a levantar. Tu roce es algo aún más mágico de lo que podría recordar, mejor que la vez anterior que te toqué y mejor que la próxima en la que te acariciaré. Y que no sueltes mis dedos hace que mi corazón palpite más fuerte y rápido.

—¿Sabes? —me preguntas, esperando que te mire de nuevo, como si no llevara haciendo eso desde que te conozco—. Cuando estamos a solas te distraes.

—No es cierto. Nunca soy más consciente de la realidad.

—No. Te abstraes. Te metes en tu cabeza. Y no te das cuenta de algunas cosas que haces.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como hablar en voz alta en lugar de pensar. Has estado hablando todo el rato. Todos los ratos desde hace años.

Me paro en seco. Tengo que parpadear antes de mirarte fijamente. ¿De veras hago eso? No me doy cuenta. Creo que estoy tan en sintonía contigo como si viviéramos en una realidad aparte.

—Takeru —vuelves a llamarme, ríes porque siempre me distraigo, pero te juro que solo quiero deleitarme en tu presencia—. No soy una diosa. Yo no he creado el mundo y tú no eres una simple creación.

—Es la única explicación.

—No. No la es. El mundo no pertenece a nadie, las personas tampoco. Pero yo te dejo que me llames "tuya".

—No puedes. Eres demasiado especial.

—Si soy lo que dices puedo elegir. Y elijo ser tuya. Ahora, venga, vamos por ese helado.

Tu suave mano tira de la mía. La sueltas para rodear mi cintura con un brazo. Cuando beso tu cabeza me siento en el cielo.

Puedes decir lo que quieras, mi dulce Hikari, pero yo no hablo en voz alta. Tú eres la luz que da vida y por eso puedes saber todo lo que pienso. No sé qué hazaña habré hecho para que estés a mi lado, a veces tengo miedo de no poder repetirla.

No importa. Me esforzaré por ser digno de ser tu guardián. Las palabras "siempre" y "eternidad" solo tienen sentido cuando estoy contigo. Y son mis palabras favoritas.

.

* * *

_Takari95_, iba a escribir un Taiora, porque últimamente parecen tus predilectos pero me vino la inspiración y además tenía ganas de un Takari bonito (siempre les hago sufrir mucho). Así que espero que te guste. Hay una anécdota graciosa y es que miré el calendario y me asusté creyendo que ya había pasado el día diez, porque ando algo despistada, así que escribo esto el día antes de tu cumpleaños, menos mal que me di cuenta a tiempo. ¡Espero que sea un día muy especial y que cumplas muchos más!

Y muchas gracias a quien lo lea :)


End file.
